


Good Boy

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas on his knees has got to be one of Dean’s favorite sights, if not his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, listen up everybody. I have like six fics that are ready for posting and one that just needs to be formatted so within the next week I may or may not be (if I have any self-restraint) bombarding you guys with fanfics because when I have a fic ready to go I get really eager to post it. I know that I'm posting this one now and it's about midnight so technically you guys are gonna get two fics in one day because I'm posting one tomorrow, technically today because I want to post it as soon as possible. With that being said, I saw a very porny gif that made me think of Cas on his knees so then this led to that and I kinda just wrote this in one sitting. It's pretty much just a blowjob, so if you don't like blowjobs turn back now, but if you do, read away!!

Cas on his knees has got to be one of Dean’s favorite sights, if not his favorite. Sometimes he sits back on his heels when Dean tells him to wait like a good boy. Cas is good though, Cas always wants to be good for Dean, eats up the praise that Dean gives him when he is. Cas has been with Dean long enough by now to know how to be good too. Right now, it’s by sitting back on his heels with his hands tucked behind his back, no noises or pleas falling from his lips that are parted ever so slightly. The only way he can plead is to look up at Dean with wide, pleading blue eyes. 

Dean can see those eyes, he can feel them practically boring a hole right through him. He knows that Cas has been waiting, and he’s been waiting very patiently too. Dean smiles a little, bringing a hand to Cas pink stained cheek. Cas leans into the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut as he takes in the warmth of Dean’s hand. Dean’s hand wanders slowly down Cas’ neck, and Castiel bares it for him. Dean thumbs over the word, ‘SLUT’ emblazoned on the pale pink collar in metal lettering.

“You think that your collar’s right? Think that you’re a slut?” Dean questions, his voice quiet. Castiel simply nods. “What are you a slut for, Cas?” Dean presses. Cas’ eyes that had been closed open at the words, and this time his pupils are even wider.

“Cock,” Castiel replies simply. Dean smiles softly and runs his hand through Cas’ hair, angling his face so that he’s looking right at Dean.

“Whose cock?” Dean continues. God, he can practically _see_ Cas salivating.

“Your cock,” Castiel breathes out. Dean smiles and runs his hand back down Cas’ face, letting his thumb brush over Cas’ lower lip. Cas has such perfect lips, real cocksuckers lips. Dean loves nothing more than to see them wrapped around his dick.

“You’ve been very patient, haven’t you, Cas?” Dean asks as he pulls Cas’ lower lip down, then lets it go, letting his thumb fall to Cas’ chin. Castiel nods. “Do you want it?” Dean asks as if he doesn’t know just how much Cas wants Dean to shove his dick down Cas’ throat.

“Yes,” Castiel breathes. Dean brings his hand back up to the side of Cas’ face, cupping it as he steps forwards so that his cock, hard and leaking, is angled right towards Cas’ mouth, less than an inch away from Castiel’s lips. Dean watches Castiel’s gaze turn hungry, staring straight at it.

“If you want it, you’re gonna have to ask nicely, princess,” Dean instructs, and Cas throws his gaze back up to Dean when he speaks.

“I’ve been a good boy, Dean, can I please suck your cock?” Castiel asks so sweetly that it’s almost as if he didn’t just say something utterly filthy. Dean smiles down at him and runs his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone.

“You can suck now, Cas,” Dean tells Castiel quietly, and it’s less than a second after the words have fallen from Castiel’s lips that Castiel is wrapping his lips around Dean’s cock, moaning immediately at the taste of Dean, at the weight of him on his tongue. 

Cas loves nothing more than having Dean’s cock in his mouth, down his throat. Cock warming is one of his favorite things to do because of that. He loves sucking Dean off, listening to the words, the praise that falls from Dean’s mouth when he does. He curls his tongue, flattens his tongue, and commits everything to memory, all the tastes and textures. Dean watches him do so, watches his eyes shut, lashes standing out perfectly against fair skin. Sometimes he opens them though, looks up at Dean with wide, perfect blue eyes that only push Dean closer to the edge of coming. Cas always looks so innocent, even with a cock shoved down his throat.

Sometimes Dean is rough with him, fucks his face like there’s no tomorrow. Today isn’t one of those days. Today he just lets Cas take his time, bob his head, lick up the underside of Dean’s cock, sometimes pull back to suckle at the head. The whole time Cas lets out soft moans as though _he’s_ the one who has lips wrapped around his cock. He doesn’t though, his cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, completely untouched. Cas knows by now that touching himself without permission is not a good thing if he wants Dean to even _touch_ him. That’s not what a good boy does. Instead, he keeps his hands tucked behind him and focuses on Dean instead of himself. Right now, in all honesty, he kind of wants to focus more on Dean than himself.

He can feel Dean’s hand running through his hair, and Dean is murmuring praises, telling him how he’s so good. It only makes Castiel suck harder.

Castiel can tell when Dean is close when he instinctively starts rocking his hips into Cas’ face. When he knows that Dean is close, Castiel sucks as hard as he can, doing all he can to push Dean over the edge. The last straw is when he opens his eyes and stares right up at Dean, moaning softly around his cock.

Sure enough, the sight has Dean coming with a long groan as he fists Cas’ hair. Castiel swallows Dean down until there’s nothing left. He doesn’t pull off though, he doesn’t quite want to yet.

When Dean looks back down at Castiel, he can tell from his eyes what he wants. “You wanna do a little cock warming, don’t you?” Dean inquires. Castiel hums and nods in response. Dean smiles and the hand that had been fisting in Cas’ hair is released, Dean smoothing Cas’ hair back into place. Dean knows that Cas is hard and probably dying to come, but he doesn’t want to deny Cas what he wants, so he simply stays there, running a hand through Cas’ hair with a fond smile.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Cas, such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, let me know what you guys thought!! Comments are lovely and feedback is always appreciated in any form :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me a prompt or just start a friendship with me bc that's cool too :D Alright, it's late and I have places to be tomorrow so goodnight my loves, thank you so much for reading, I hope that you guys are all doing well!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
